A Hobbit's Tale
by Marie Carlson
Summary: Dragons, goblins, dwarves, and wizards? A little hobbit girl named Ruby can hardly contain her curiosity at old Bilbo Baggins' stories. But will the friendship between Ruby and Bilbo conclude happily, like the tales he tells?
1. Nasty, Horrible, Unpleasant Things

**Copyright 2006 © Marie Carlson.**

**A/N: This was also originally under Rochelle Adams' account. Seeing as how I'm a better acquainted with _The Hobbit_ than the actual _Lord of the Rings_ book series, having read it 3 or 4 times, I decided to do a fan fiction about the prequel to the amazing series. It probably won't be that long and I'm hoping to capture the tone of Tolkien's writing but don't get too mad if I fail miserably. I give a little bit of a background like Tolkien does in the beginning of the book. I love reviews but don't need them to survive. Please enjoy and thanks for just stopping by long enough to read this little piece of work that I used to pass the time.**

The existence of hobbits is quite unknown to most Big Folk. Back in the day there were many of them, although they were quiet enough that we never saw them or heard them. They lived comfortable lives of farming, families, and eating. Especially eating. Unfortunately, you don't hear much of them these days.

If you know anything at all, you know that hobbits don't go on adventures or do anything unexpected. It disrupted normal life or worse, tended to interrupt the regularity of their meals (six a day, if they can get them).

However, there have been some hobbits in the past who went on adventures. One family in particular was not exactly hobbit-like: The Tooks. Some say that one of the Took ancestors took a fairy wife and although this seems a bit absurd, many still wonder because there's something about them…. One of the three famous daughters of the Old Took went off and married Bungo Baggins. The Baggins were a respectable family and they never had any adventures.

That is, until Bilbo.

Bilbo must've gotten some of the Tookish blood in him from Belladonna, his mother. Though he seemed to mirror his father, Bungo Baggins, and all the other Bagginses before him until he was all grown up and lived in Bag End, he lived up to that little bit of Took that ran through his hobbit veins. While some may say that Gandalf, that fireworks conjuring wizard, was partly to blame for getting poor Bilbo mixed up in an adventure, I'd like to say Bilbo had it in him all along.

Off he went, without a handkerchief or a walking stick, to go on one of those nasty, horrid, unpleasant adventures and, assuming he would never return, the Sackville-Bagginses eventually declared him dead.

That "Presumed Dead" Mr. Baggins returned on June the Twenty-second and it took more than nine days for the Shire-Folk to get over their wonder. It was actually quite a long time before Bilbo was officially declared to be alive. And alive though he may have been, he was never quite the same. He had come into possession of more wealth and odd trinkets, had dwarves, elves, and wizards as friends, and stated an interest in writing a book about those adventures which had taken him away from the quiet life he had lived and thrust him into situations that were far bigger than his little hobbit-self. Who would read a book about horrible, disagreeable things such as adventures? Adventures with no handkerchiefs, no less!

And so Bilbo Baggins remained at Bag End, an ever-present example of how surprising hobbits can be. It wouldn't be the last time…

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. This one is kind of an intro to the whole thing so there's more of a storyline later. I appreciate comments.**


	2. Screeching

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's a little less like the Tolkien style writing because I'm not sure exactly how to do it with dialogue. Working on it though. Enjoy.**

"Ruby!"

The screeching of a tired and cranky caretaker such as the one Ruby had to put up with was exceedingly vexing. So exceedingly vexing that Ruby wanted to cut off her ears so that she would never have to listen to that screeching again. But seeing as how painful cutting off your ears would be, Ruby came up with another solution: Running away.

Oh, don't worry, little Ruby never went far and always came back. She knew that there would empty stomachs and tired feet and, worse, more screeching, if she went away for too long. However, the few precious hours she had to run through the meadows and pretend she was far, far away were enough to satisfy her longing for something exciting. Almost enough.

"Ruby!"

Unfortunately, it was already too late for Ruby to escape on that particular afternoon. Now she had to suffer through some horrid chores to help the upkeep of the small inn that was run by her caretaker. Though she was but a small hobbit, Ruby was sturdy and old enough to do a little work to repay the kindness of her caretaker, who had been willing to take her in after her parents died when she was very small. Ruby didn't think that it was a fair trade but this was a normal reaction for a wee little hobbit child.

Ruby turned from the circular window that was cut out of the side of the hill and looked into the face that belonged to the screeching voice. She knew that now was time to stop daydreaming about catching butterflies in the fields and time to start concentrating on finishing dusting the mantelpiece that was over the huge fireplace in the comfortable parlor of the inn. The screeching got closer but the volume went down a little as Ruby frantically moved her duster back and forth on the lovely rich wood of the mantelpiece.

"Ruby, I've been calling you for five minutes now!"

"I'm sorry," she began but stopped when she saw that there wasn't the usual sternness in those eyes that accompanied the screeching voice.

The face sighed. "Child, the afternoon's getting on and you've been distracted all day." The screeching was still present but the voice didn't fit the speech or the face. Ruby wondered if this was one of the rare days when her keeper was in a good mood and she would be able to roam free for the afternoon. It was. A smile appeared on the face and the voice screeched one last time for the day. "Go on and get out of here."

With a bright smile and a jump of joy, Ruby was out of the inn quick as lightening, her little head filled with ideas of things to do in the bright meadows on the Shire.

When you were a child you most likely savored every bit of sunlight that you were allowed. With hobbit children, this is exactly the same. From mischievous hobbit boys romping amid the fields to lively hobbit girls playing hide-and-go-seek among the trees, spring and summer was the pinnacle of rowdiness and play for the children of the Shire. For Ruby, it was a time for her to dream. She loved to wiggle her toes in the sun baked earth, let the wind tug at her dark, curly hair, and close her eyes to what seemed to her a boring life of crops, chores, and quiet.

This was precisely what she planned to do that particular afternoon. There was enough daylight left for a few hours play and she was going to take advantage of it. As she skipped to join some other hobbit children, she thought back to the stories she had heard about dragons and trolls, treasures and Elves. Though she herself did not particularly want to have an encounter with a dragon or troll. The stories of the Elves always fascinated her and treasures were, of course, a rather interesting subject as well.

"Tag! Ruby's it!"

Absorbed in her thoughts, the little hobbit-girl had not noticed the few hobbit-boys and girls that were around her, playing an animated game of tag. She placed her slightly chubby hands on her hips and frowned.

"I wasn't playing!" she declared, looking the hobbit-boy who had poked her straight in the eye.

The boy laughed at her. "What's the matter? Afraid you won't catch us?" He looked at his friends, hoping they would catch on to the taunting.

Now, Ruby was the type of girl who didn't like taunting, especially if it was aimed at her. Her mind filled with the tales of adventures and battles, she had the childish strategy that would win her a 'war' with these adversaries: Retaliation. With a determined look in her green little eyes, Ruby set her jaw and yelled back at him, all the while smiling inside at how clever she was.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

And with that she was off, chasing after the other children, all of them laughing. She was quick, like many hobbits, and knew every blade of grass in the meadows and every leaf on every tree of her homeland. At that point in time, her target was the boy who had tagged her. He was fast, but not fast enough. She was about to reach him, just at the edge of a path when _Wham!_ she ran into something solid and tumbled to the ground, her rump feeling very uncomfortable, even in the soft grass and now slightly flattened flowers that edged the side of the path.

With a look of horror, little Ruby realized who that particular path belonged to. And she also realized that the slightly flattened flowers were personal property of the owner and from the stories she'd heard, he probably wouldn't be happy.

However, the surprise that surprised her more than all the other surprises was when she discovered what, or rather _who_, she had run into.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

Ruby looked up and stuttered, "R-ruby, sir."

The face that belonged to the voice bent down to her eye level and pulled her to her feet. "Not to worry, not to worry. That actually reminded me of the time in the Goblin caves when it was so dark the dwarves and I all kept bumping into each other."

Ruby blinked. "Goblin's cave? Dwarves?" She hadn't heard such stories told from a first person narrative! Did this mean the rumors about this hobbit were true? She could only hope…

He smiled. "Yes, yes!" He got a faraway and somewhat distracted look in his eye and then smiled again down at her. "You look a little scraped up. Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

The little hobbit-girl thought about it and the possibility of a seed cake going with that tea, and maybe a story along with it, made her nod enthusiastically. A strange hobbit, stories of adventures, _and_ tea and cakes was much better than listening to the old screeching of her caretaker. Much better.

**End Note: So there you are. I appreciate comments if you have them. Let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	3. Two for Tea and Tales Too!

**A/N: This takes place between the time that Bilbo gets back from his adventures and when Frodo's born. There's quite a gap in there in which nothing much happens in the Shire so I figured I'd fill it in a little with this story. Just clarifying the time frame. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for reading!**

Bag End. Ruby couldn't believe that she was entering Bag End, home of the famous, or rather, infamous Bilbo Baggins. Odd, strange, adventurous, mysterious, and loony Bilbo Baggins. Of course his hobbit hole didn't look odd or mysterious and especially not loony. In fact, it was one of the best hobbit holes Ruby had ever seen, although that wasn't saying much since she hadn't been in many hobbit holes in her short lifetime.

The floor was nicely bricked and the rounded hallway had enough pegs for dozens of hoods, rather than room for the belongings of just one hobbit. Down that hallway there were many doors, opening either on the left or the right and Bilbo pointed out that the best rooms were on the left because they had windows looking out over the green hills of the Shire. The little hobbit girl also made note that there were a lot of pantries and she could hear her stomach growl at the thought of a nice, round, beautiful seedcake and scones with butter that melt in your mouth when you bite into them. And tea too!

"This way, my dear. I do love guests but I don't get as many as I'd like to."

Ruby followed Bilbo into his lovely kitchen and sat down at the table as the hobbit bustled about to get tea on the fire and set some plates on the table. She noticed that the room they had passed through to get to their current location was full of papers and maps. She itched to see what those maps illustrated but Bilbo was still chatting away and she assumed she should listen because that's what good little hobbit girls did: listen.

"I still remember when the dwarves came for tea! Oh my goodness! They just kept coming and I was so flustered I nearly forgot my manners!"

Ruby perked up. Dwarves? As in the long bearded people that dug deep into the ground for all the pretty things that you only hear about but never see in a place like Hobbiton? Those dwarves? Suddenly the conversation was much more interesting.

"How many were there?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

Bilbo looked up for a second and then smiled at her curiosity. He had found an audience, a very eager one at that. "Oh, well there were thirteen of them, my dear girl."

Her eyes got even wider, if it was possible. "_Thirteen?_ For tea? Why?"

Bilbo laughed. "Well, thirteen is an odd number and rather unlucky, if you ask me. They needed someone to balance it out and Gandalf—"

"Gandalf!" Ruby loved the stories about Gandalf. Gandalf! Oh the tales she'd heard of him with his fireworks and adventures and magic! Ruby knew she would gladly die there waiting for the kettle to whistle if it meant she could hear a tale yet untold about that wizard, Gandalf!

Her older companion laughed again at her excited reaction. "Yes, Gandalf. I had invited him over to tea the day before but I had no idea he would bring thirteen guests along! And I had just baked two lovely seed cakes for my after dinner morsel when they came and I don't believe I got a bite of it!"

Ruby gasped. "No!"

He nodded sadly. "Yes." His face, however, quickly changed back to his previous enthusiasm to tell of his tea and then on to his dreadfully dwarf-filled dinner. "They were going on an adventure! And they wanted me to go with them!"

Ruby gasped again, this time out of exhilaration. "An adventure! That sounds excit…I mean…that sounds…" She wasn't sure how to continue. It did indeed sound exciting, to her at least. She knew that hobbits looked down on adventures. Respectable hobbits simply didn't go on them. It just wasn't done.

Bilbo waved his hand, as if he understood perfectly. "Yes, yes, they seem like such horrid, unpleasant things. And that's what I thought too when they asked me! All that talk of stolen treasures and giant dragons—"

"Treasure? Dragons!" Ruby knew it was rude to interrupt but treasure? And a dragon, of all things! With their fire breathing capabilities and huge teeth! It would terribly horrifying to meet a dragon!

"Yes! The dragon Smaug! He had taken over the dwarves' mountain."

The kettle started to whistle and Bilbo took it off and fixed two cups of delicious smelling tea for them both. He then held up a finger for her to wait a moment and then ran out into the room filled with papers and maps and books galore. When he returned he had a paper stuck under his arm. He handed it to little Ruby, being just as absorbed in the tale as she was.

"The Lonely Mountain," he said quietly but with much drama. "A huge treasure was there and the dragon had come and stolen it all, right out from under them!"

"Oh dear," replied Ruby, feeling sincerely sorry for the poor dwarves. Imagine losing all those beautiful things that they had worked so hard to create. She wondered if they had rubies, like her name. She was even tempted to ask Bilbo but didn't want to interrupt again. He had been so kind to her so far.

"Yes. Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the dwarves and rightful owner of the Lonely Mountain, wanted it back very badly! And they all wanted me to go with them."

Ruby frowned. "Why?" After realizing what she had said, she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. She didn't mean that he was of no value on an adventure! How many times had she forsaken her polite upbringing in that one afternoon?

But Bilbo took no notice. "They needed a Burglar. Can you imagine that?" he said, chuckling. "Bilbo Baggins the Burglar!"

With a lick of her lips, Ruby finished off the last of her tea. She loved the way it warmed her all the way through, starting with her mouth and then her stomach and then all the way down to her bare, furry, little toes. She grinned at Bilbo, who was also sipping at his tea. She decided that he was a nice hobbit and imagined him as a father she wished she'd had. Not at all like what she had heard. He was simply…misunderstood. Not that she misunderstood him, mind you. In fact, she thought she understood him perfectly! Adventures sounded so…thrilling!

What wasn't thrilling was when Ruby realized what time it was. It was already getting dark outside! She needed to get home!

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of the chair, causing poor Bilbo to jump too. "I'm sorry, Mr. Baggins, but I must be getting home!"

Bilbo glanced at his clock and agreed but looked a little remorseful that he couldn't finish his story. Ruby herself was a little disappointed. She wanted to know more about these dwarves and their treasure and the dragon that had stolen it. What was his name? Oh yes, Smaug. She shuddered at the very thought of it.

"Would you like to come again tomorrow for tea, miss, uh…"

She smiled and then bowed, which was not entirely the proper thing to do but she did it anyway. "Ruby, Mr. Baggins, sir."

He bowed back and said, "You can call me Bilbo and I would be honored if you can for tea again tomorrow. I do love company."

Ruby thought about it. Could she get away from all the screeching of her caretaker? She wasn't sure. But she would try.

"I'd be delighted, Bilbo!" she said with a giggle.

And with that they bowed to each other again and Ruby skipped off, out of the round green door of Bag End, and towards the inn where she lived, her mind going in a million directions at once from all she had heard, seen, and experienced that day. She certainly hoped she would be able to come to tea the next day!

**A/N: Don't worry, I won't retell the entire book of the Hobbit in this form! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm beginning to think that I kind of picture Ruby's mannerisms as like the girl who played Lucy in _The Chronicles of Narnia_ film. She's kind of about that age and talks like that, if you know what I mean. Except I picture Ruby's physical appearance as dark curly hair and blue eyes. Anyway, if that helps any of you in picturing her, there you go. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Screecher and the Ancient

**A/N: This may seem like a fluffy fic but it does get a little more complicated later on, believe me. I have plans for it. Thanks for the response so far!**

"Where have you been off to, Ruby?"

Alas, Ruby had been correct in assuming that Bilbo's company was much superior to the screeching of the innkeeper's wife. She had been late getting home, even though she had run as fast as her little hobbit legs would carry her, and now she was getting a lecture, although Ruby couldn't tell the difference between her caretaker's stern voice and her normal voice.

"I was having tea," she replied politely. "With Mr. Baggins."

The eyebrows of her charge shot up and Ruby began to wonder if they had a life of their own.

"You were _where?_" she asked, eying the hobbit child incredulously. The little one did have a rampant imagination so one could never be too careful. "Now, Ruby, I don't care much for pretending things. What were you really doing?"

Ruby looked at her wide eyed and then said, "Oh, but I _was_ with Bilb—Mr. Baggins, ma'am. We had tea and he talked about his adventures and everything! He even asked me to come to tea tomorrow!"

With a sigh, Ruby's screecher just shook her head and waved her off to her dinner. The child's mind was obviously made up and so was hers. That was enough of an explanation for the evening.



If there was one thing Ruby loathed more than having to listen to her caretaker's screeching it was staying indoors. With the dark walls closing in about her and the feeling that all of her imaginative little thoughts would be stifled by merely breathing in the stale air that surrounded her, staying indoors was truly frightening (even though the great Ruby claimed she wasn't afraid of anything). Poor little Ruby couldn't stand it, especially on the day that she was scheduled to have tea again with dear Bilbo. So when the time came when she was finished with all her usual tasks, the little hobbit girl quietly made her way toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going little missy?"

_So much for that adventure_, thought Ruby. She sighed and turned 'round to face her doom, feeling very much like those dwarves who must've had to stand up to Smaug the dragon. In fact, with her teeth contorted in such a way, the innkeeper's wife looked an awful lot like a dragon. Screecher the dragon. Ruby half expected to see her nostrils start smoking and her wings pop out from underneath her apron. Thinking all this made her completely inattentive to what she was being told.

"…don't want you running off again today. You've got yourself a visitor and he'd like to talk to you."

Ruby perked up. A visitor! Oh, what a delightful turn of events! Maybe it was Mr. Baggins, coming to convince Screecher that she really _had_ been invited to tea. Or maybe it was Gandalf, returning after all these years to carry her along in one of his adventures because he'd heard of her cleverness and enthusiasm to see all the world outside of the Shire. Hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation, she looked up expectantly at Screecher, waiting for the hobbit to tell her who it was.

"That's more like it. Payin' attention to what I'm saying" The Screecher smoothed her apron. "It's one of them healers come to visit you. Now don't you keep him waiting."

Ruby was puzzled at this turn of events. What did the healer want with her? She remembered the last time she had seen him, a few years ago, after her parents died. They said she needed to be checked up on, in case she got sick like her parents. Was it bad news today? What about her tea with Mr. Bilbo? Would she get to hear the end of his story? If something were wrong, how would she get to word to him that she wouldn't be able to come? He would be terribly disappointed, she knew. So would she.

By the time Ruby entered the room with the other hobbit, she was extremely nervous. Maybe he was going to do everything that the other hobbit children said he did. They said that he would punish naughty hobbits by giving them nasty teas to drink and telling them they can't go outside. How could she not go outside? She would surely suffocate inside the walls of this house!

"Hello, Ruby," the older hobbit greeted her when she came in. He looked all wrinkly and his hair had turned white. He must've been older than the Elves she'd heard stories about, and they lived forever!

"Hello, sir," she mumbled, looking down at her feet again and wondering if the hair on her toes would turn the color of snow like the hair on his head when she got old. One could only wonder these things at a time like this.

"I'm here to check up on you. Do you remember the last time I was here?" He squinted at her and grinned, a tooth missing in the bottom front. "You've grown quite a bit! Pretty soon you'll be courting a nice young hobbit boy and getting married!"

Ruby look up at him, horrified. Married! How could he say such a thing? Every girl knew that boys were yucky. Surely this healer fellow must be a little off his rocker to make such a comment. Married? Ha!

He didn't, however, seem to notice her shock at his statement. He simply went on to ask her how she had been feeling lately, if she was tired, if her appetite had suffered. She couldn't figure out how this was going to accomplish anything. She was a little tired but that was from running around a lot. She had been feeling ship shape. Her appetite was indeed fine. Screecher could verify that. It was the last question, however, that caused some confusion. Were her muscles tired and sore? Yes.

He regarded her suspiciously. "Yes? You've been feeling sluggish in the muscles? They ache?"

Ruby nodded, not sure what the point was. "Especially my back, sir."

His eyes widened and he rubbed his chin absently, a suddenly worried look in his eyes. "You sure you haven't been too tired or not hungry?"

She frowned. Yes, she was positive. She hadn't been eating less. Not at all. In fact, she had had a very healthy hunger lately. Especially for seed cakes, except Screecher wouldn't let her have more than one a day. Said it was too much sugar and she was already antsy enough. Ruby didn't quite believe her.

"I'm just fine, sir. My back's only sore because I fell on Mr. Baggins' flowers yesterday and it hurt."

The hobbit sitting across from her relaxed a little, his previously pale face turning its natural color again. Then he looked her sternly. "You fell in Mr. Baggins' flowers? Does he know you crushed them?" There was a glint of something in his eyes and she realized that all was better now.

"Oh, yes, sir. He invited me tea and told me about his adventures." She smiled excitedly at him. "He invited me to tea again today."

He smiled back at her, the same missing tooth in full view. Ruby decided to call him Ancient since he looked older than the earth itself. Older than dirt. He rose from the chair slowly and methodically, as if he had practiced how to do it without hurting himself. His small patient watched him with fascination. She didn't know one could get so old. Rumor had it he was in his eighties but he looked to be about eight hundred. Finally when he had to rose to his full a height, which was barely taller than Ruby, he patted her on the head, tossling her dark curls a little bit.

"Such attentive eyes," Ancient mumbled and shuffled toward the door, looking for Screecher. Ruby hung back and tried to hear what they were saying. She not only had attentive eyes, she had attentive ears, or at least they were when she wanted them to be.

"How is she?" she heard Screecher ask, her voice actually quieter than normal, although still grating on the ears.

Ancient sniffed and said, "For now she's fine. But I'd like to check up on her in a few weeks. She said she'd been a little tired lately and we can't be too careful in cases like these."

Poor little Ruby sighed. Not another visit. At least he hadn't forced her to drink one of those unpleasant teas she'd heard so much about. At the thought of teas she checked the clock and nearly gasped. Mr. Baggins! The tea! She hurried into the room with Screecher and Ancient, jumping up and down and begging to be able to go. Screecher rolled her eyes and Ancient looked at her in surprise. Some sore back.

"Ruby, what'd I tell you about pretending?" Screecher demanded and Ruby was just waiting for her to devour her in one bite. She shuddered at the thought of what the inside of Screecher's stomach must look like.

Ancient spoke up and said, "She seems to think it's the truth. Why don't you let me take her in my wagon? I'm sure she'd be happy to go, wouldn't she?"

Ruby's wide blue eyes got even wider. A wagon ride with the Ancient? How did he manage to hold the reigns? But, if it would get her to Bilbo's in time…

She nodded and off they went.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. This isn't going to be a very long story but hopefully it will be well received. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Company and Complicated Comments

**A/N: Once again I took forever to update. Hopefully I'll get back up to speed since I've been kind of neglectful of my fan fictions lately. Please enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'm a little more accurate when it comes to hobbits because I'm now rereading _The Fellowship of the Ring_ so I've learned a little more this time around. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks!**

Ruby couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, on her way to Mr. Baggins' again for tea and she didn't even have to walk there! Of course she wasn't so sure about having the Ancient drive her. For one thing, the poor little pony pulling the small rickety wagon looked about as old as the hobbit driving it. And then because of the fact that the hobbit driving it was so incredibly old he had to be careful not to run into things. He was a kindly old thing but didn't have the best eye-sight at times. At least, not long distances. Luckily the other hobbits could see him coming and cleared out of his way.

"So, Miss Ruby, you're going to see Mr. Baggins up at Bag End?"

The dark-haired hobbit looked up at the healer as he squinted at the road in front of him. Had he gone on any adventures in his time? Looking him up and down, Ruby shook her head. The Ancient, an adventurer? That didn't seem at all possible. It actually sounded rather absurd.

She responded politely and fiddled with the hem of her dress, which was sprigged with little flowers. Thinking of flowers, she wondered what Bilbo had done with his garden since she had smashed a few of his lovely plants. She hoped she hadn't ruined them for good. He had such a nice garden.

"I've heard he's rather rich," commented the Ancient.

Ruby thought about this. Rich? Well he certainly had enough seed cakes to last him a while. Maybe he was rich. Maybe his hobbit hole was full of gold from the Dwarves! Gold won back from that evil dragon he had been talking about. What was his name? Oh yes, _Smaug_. She pondered the name, thinking that it must've been horrible to be near a dragon. She'd heard they liked riddled words and eloquent speech. Was that true? Did Mr. Baggins talk to the dragon? What did the dragon say? What did Bilbo say?

They were just a few paces away from the doorstep of Bad End, by then. Ruby had spent most of the time pondering her own questions rather than carrying on a conversation with the hobbit who'd brought her. One of the Gamgees was tending to the garden and Ruby felt better knowing that her little rump hadn't done too much damage. The Ancient pulled at the reigns, although it didn't seem too hard to get the pony to stop since it hadn't been going with that much haste in the first place. He smiled at Ruby, making his whole face wrinkle and Ruby thought he was a little like how she would've pictured Gandalf, except without a beard and much, much shorter. But she bet that they were both very old. She hoped Gandalf was as nice as the Ancient. She also hoped to one day meet the wizard who had such famed fireworks.

"I believe I'll have a word with old Bilbo, if you don't mind me coming in with you."

Ruby nodded and attempted to jump down from the wagon. However, the Ancient told her that he would help her out. This proved to take a rather long time but she was eventually "helped out" of the wagon and "escorted" to the doorstep, where the healer knocked on the large, round door. It was a lovely shade of green, Ruby noted. She had noticed it the day before but it was still lovelier when viewed a second time, knowing you were going to be inside of it soon, drinking and eating and telling tales.

"Come in, come in!" was the shout and Ruby eagerly reached for the knob, turning it and hopping inside, hoping to find more stories and adventures waiting for her. However, what she found filled her with more excitement than she could ever have imagined.

Bilbo was occupying his parlor, seated in a comfortable-looking chair, sipping some tea. At first glance Ruby thought he was talking to himself, which seemed a bit odd. But then she noticed that there was someone else in the room, in the chair across from Mr. Baggins. Could it be Gandalf?

"Ah! Good afternoon, Miss Ruby! Right on time!" Bilbo put down his cup and smiled at her. He motioned for her to be seated while he went into the kitchen to make some more tea. Bustling off, he hummed a tune unfamiliar to her and left her with the stranger she had yet to catch a good glimpse of. The Ancient was still hanging up his coat and shuffling his way into the kitchen to talk to Bilbo, taking no notice of the little hobbit and the mysterious visitor.

It didn't take long for him to introduce himself. Ruby was quite surprised at his expressiveness and nearly forgot her manners when he jumped up, bowed low, and offered his services to her. It was then she realized he was not Gandalf at all. He was too short. Indeed, he was a little taller than the average hobbit, wore interesting clothes, a beautiful silver belt, and had a long beard that wasn't the grey she had imagined on a wizard. He was a Dwarf!

"Dwalin at your service!" he said, catching Ruby completely off guard.

"Ruby at yours and your family's," she stuttered out, knowing it was the proper thing to say for an adult but wondering if a hobbit child was expected to say it also.

However, he smiled at her and asked her how she knew Bilbo Baggins the Burglar. Bilbo Baggins the Burglar! She still wasn't used to that title for him.

"I- I fell in his flowers," she stammered again. She was talking to a Dwarf! Wait until the other hobbit children heard about this!

Bilbo was now making his way out with the Ancient, nodding to the healer's wishes of good health and gently guiding him toward the door. Apparently that day was a day for articulate speech because the Ancient was certainly showing himself to be a well-spoken hobbit, commenting that he was sure Bilbo would take "admirable and appropriate care" of Ruby that afternoon and he would tell the Screecher that Bilbo was a "respectable and commendable hobbit". Bilbo simply waved him off, uttered many thanks to his "remarkable compliments" and politely took leave of him to get back to his guests.

"Now, Dwalin, I assume you have met Ruby," Bilbo said, popping a bit of a scone in his mouth.

The dwarf nodded and said, a little puzzled, "She says she fell in your flowers."

Bilbo laughed at that and said, "Indeed she did!" And he proceeded to tell Dwalin the Dwarf all about his meeting Ruby the day before and her interest in his adventures. Dwalin was very impressed that such a courageous young hobbit girl was living in the Shire and told her that if they ever needed a new burglar, he and his friends would certainly call on her. Ruby was overjoyed. An adventure with dwarves! Just like Bilbo!

"Excuse me, Mr. Dwalin. You _were_ with Bilbo on his adventures, right?" Ruby wanted to be sure he was one of the dwarves from that mountain with the dragon although she had to admit, she was a little timid around him. After all, he was a dwarf. She'd heard strange stories about them like how they cared more about mining and things found in mountains than they did for anything else. She wondered if he cared more about mining for rubies than talking to a hobbit girl named after one. But he _had_ pledged his services to her…although, maybe that was just the polite thing to do…

"Yes, I was and he came in handy, although there were times when we all doubted him! The first time I met him he was looking at me in surprise, (as I was the first to arrive) and I thought, 'How is this little fellow going to help us at all?' But apparently hobbits can surprise you." He paused, glanced at the tray of food, and then said, "Do you have any more jam?"

Bilbo jumped up and hurried out, saying to himself, "Dear me, of course!" This caused Dwalin to chuckle a little. Ruby took this opportunity to ask him more questions.

"Mr. Baggins said that there were _thirteen_ dwarves! Is that true?"

With a firm nod of the head, Dwalin proceeded to tell her that there were indeed thirteen dwarves: Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Thorin. Thorin was the important one Bilbo had told her about, the rightful King Under the Mountain. Apparently he was rather eloquent in his speeches too, or at least so she could tell from the bits and pieces she heard of his address to the group after Bilbo's disastrous tea and interesting dinner, which she also heard about over the course of the afternoon. Thorin's Company they were and heading back to the Lonely Mountain to claim their gold was their mission. And Bilbo was inadvertently carried along with them, whether he wanted to or not.

"Did you get a share of the gold, Mr. Bilbo?" asked Ruby when it was getting around time for her to get home. Hopefully Screecher would understand this time because of the Ancient's helpful comments abut Bilbo being such a "respectable and commendable hobbit". If he didn't forget to tell her…

Bilbo glanced at Dwalin and then said with a smile, "I was given what I deserved for my services, dear child. However, what I believe matters most is what I learned from the whole ordeal."

Ruby squinted at him and then asked, "What's that?"

The hobbit leaned back in his chair and pulled out his pipe, thinking to himself as he put in some pipeweed. "I suppose it's like this. It's rather dangerous business going out your door, my dear Ruby. If you don't watch your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to! I ended up encountering goblins, eagles, spiders, and elves, among other things. But don't let the length of the road or the trials on it keep you from reaching the end." He seemed satisfied with this answer, lit his pipe, and started blowing smoke rings up to the ceiling, a contented but somewhat thoughtful look on his face.

Ruby couldn't quite figure out what all that meant but she was sure it was profound. Even Dwalin seemed struck by this particular comment. Ruby took the last bite of her scone and sighed. The afternoon had turned out quite splendidly.


	6. Tormentors and Trinkets

**A/N: Aha! See! It didn't take me too long to update this time. If I have any readers here who also read the Keeper (which I haven't updated in about a month), I'm sorry but it's kind of on hold for the moment until I finish this one. Now, where were we?**

"Ruby's under a spell by that old Mr. Baggins up on the hill!"

This exclamation was made by a young hobbit boy who was dazzling his little audience with tales of the odd one who inhabited Bag End. The fact that little Ruby had been visiting there quite often for the last few weeks made all the hobbit children suspicious. Why was Bilbo suddenly interested in a little orphan? And why was Ruby so thrilled to go to tea with the magnificent disappearing (for a whole year!) friend of dwarves?

"I'll bet he's gotten some magic from that wizard, Gandalf!" the boy continued.

"But Gandalf's got such lovely fireworks! How could he be bad?" asked a very small hobbit girl, who's thumb was only taken out of her mouth to speak and then it was plunged right back in.

"My mum says he's a "distributor of the peace"," he responded.

Another hobbit spoke up. "It's _disturber_!"

"Yeah, yeah! Anyways, Ruby's gonna be sorry for getting mixed up with such a queer old thing like Bilbo Baggins."

Well that was enough of that. Quite a few of the hobbit children enjoyed his stories, though they were a bit outlandish at times. And all hobbits liked a tale or two, as long as it was by the fire and a good drink was at hand. Listening to stories of adventures is one thing. Going on them is something else entirely, not to mention how horrible it would be to have a little orphaned hobbit girl under some sort of spell. To the children, Bilbo had been harmless. Up until these new tidings.

Of course very few of them knew what a "disturber of the peace" was but it sounded foreboding. And that was enough for them to stop their imaginings of what was stashed up on the hill. Before it had been treasures of all sorts. Now it was secret potions that could turn you into a frog if you made one misstep. Who wanted to dream about that?

However, Bilbo still had one good spokesperson. The very hobbit that was supposedly "under a spell". Ruby.

"Mr. Baggins is a perfectly respec'able hobbit!" she cried from where she had been standing just outside the circle of children. She had come up just in time to hear the hobbit boy's last few statements and she didn't like it. Despite the brightness of the afternoon and the sun shining out from a blue sky littered with a few clouds, this conversation put a chill in her.

"How are we supposed to trust what you have to say?" the leader sneered.

Ruby pushed out her lower lip and glowered at him. "Bilbo's been on all sorts of exciting trips but he's not magician. He's just an ordinary hobbit." She didn't mention that he may not have been a magician but he _was_ a burglar.

The boy continued to look at her incredulously but the little girl who had defended Gandalf look up at Ruby in interest and took her thumb out of her mouth. "What kind of trips?" she asked, her big brown eyes intrigued.

"Well, there was this one time when all his friends were captured by elves!"

Her eyes widened. Elves? "But I thought elves were nice!"

Ruby shrugged. "Apparently these ones didn't like dwarves. They locked them up and poor Bilbo had to figure out how to help them escape!"

By now a few of the younger hobbits had gathered to hear the story of how Bilbo escaped the Elven dungeons in Mirkwood by packing his friends in barrels and hanging on for a wild ride down the river, but the hobbit boy and his friends just scoffed and walked away. The more outspoken one stopped a little distance away to yell, "Bilbo Baggins is crazy!" Ruby just stuck up her nose, ignored him, and continued with her tale, glad to have a few children who still liked the dear old hobbit, despite his oddities.



Upon arriving home, with a few more freckles sprinkled on her nose, Ruby noticed something. Ever since she had become friends with Bilbo, her world seemed better. She liked to do her chores, thinking of how easy it was compared to tramping through the Wild. She didn't even mind Screecher's voice as much, probably because she heard it less. And the whole inn seemed cozier and less constricting, especially on drizzly evenings when there were visitors around the fire, talking about the big wide world beyond the Shire. Her life was good.

It was also upon her arrival that Screecher surprised her with something. "Messenger dropped it by," she said, handing the small wrapped box to Ruby and settling herself in a rocking chair to watch the little girl open it.

"It's from Mr. Bilbo!" she exclaimed, tearing off it's covering. Hobbits loved to give presents and receive them. Normally they not only got gifts on their birthdays but also gave things away! And Bilbo was known for giving interesting presents on his birthdays, since he was so rich. But today wasn't his birthday…

"What did he get you?" screeched Screecher, leaning forward to peer at the container.

It was a fine wooden box with intricate carvings on the lid. It depicted a dragon spewing fire from its mouth with a mountain in the background. Ruby ran her little hand over it, wondering where Bilbo had gotten it. Maybe an elf made it. Or better yet, Gandalf. Or maybe it came from the people of Dale, the town near the Lonely Mountain, where the dragon once was.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" her caretaker asked, starting to become as interested as Ruby was.

With slow, deliberate movements Ruby unhurriedly took the lid off of the box and gazed down at its contents. Her jaw dropped.

Laid carefully in a lush red velvet lining was a little necklace made of silver with a small scarlet stone surrounded by delicate crystals hanging from the chain. A ruby.

The note read: _A ruby for Ruby. Thank you for listening, little friend. I'm glad there's someone in the Shire as loony as myself. -Bilbo_

"Bless me, would you look at that!" exclaimed Screecher with wide eyes. She watched as Ruby fingered it and stared at it, watching the light reflect off of the crimson colored jewel, leaving a red-tinted rainbow of light dancing on her face. It was beautiful.

Screecher put a hand to her heart and raised her eyebrows. "He acts like you're his own kin. Like a grandfather or uncle."

Ruby smiled to herself. A grandfather. Kin. She had someone who cared about her as she were his own family. And that was more precious to her than all the rubies in the world.

**A/N: Aw, how sweet. Now, I know exactly where I'm going with this so I should be getting along nicely and finishing it up in the next few weeks. I would appreciate reviews since I don't seem to be getting as much of a response from this story. However, I'm not going to beg for them. Thanks for reading!**


	7. A Little Water

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Sorry it took me forever, although from the looks of it this story wasn't missed much. I have yet to receive a review on it. Oh well. There are only a few chapters left and I already have the ending planned. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the delay on everything! Enjoy.**

As the unofficial odd hobbit of the Shire, Bilbo Baggins was expected to do odd things. Such as throwing a large birthday party for himself in the field near Bag End. The season was fall, the air was crisp, and everyone was wondering if the strange wizard, Gandalf, would appear in their parts again to provide fireworks or dazzle the hobbit children with his magical tricks. Down at the Green Dragon a group of hobbits was conversing about this strange party.

"If that Gandalf shows up, it's bad news. Mark my words." That was a Sandyman, down from the mill.

One of the Gamgees, called the Gaffer, offered his two cents. "Now, I've been working for Mr. Baggins and he's a good hobbit. If he thinks highly of Gandalf, then I see no problem with him in the Shire." He nodded his head firmly, as if to make the statement concrete.

Sandyman frowned and said, "But it was the wizard that carried off Baggins in the first place, on one of those nasty adventures. What if carries off one of us next? Influencin' our children and all, with his tricks and whatnot." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust him."

And so the conversations went on. Poor Bilbo, who might've been bothered by such comments before, just went right along with the plans for his party. He invited all he trusted (which was a small number), his relatives (except the Sackville-Bagginses), and, of course, Ruby. The little hobbit anticipated the party with the excitement that only a child can produce. Screecher got a little tired of her bouncing up and down at every wagon coming down the road. 'Why, it's Gandalf!' However, no sightings of the wizard had yet been reported.

"Mr. Bilbo," she asked on the day before the party. "How old are you going to be?" She had never asked him this because she thought it wasn't polite. But they were friends, after all.

Bilbo smiled. "Oh, my dear, I'm going to be 71." His hand was in his pocket, fiddling with something, as was common in hobbits, especially when giving speeches.

Ruby's eyes widened. 71? That was nearly as old as the Ancient! But Bilbo didn't look a day over 50! "Mr. Bilbo, that's old!" she exclaimed before she could help herself. He was 71!

The Baggins laughed, telling her that it wasn't that old. Why, the Old Took was 130 when he died. Ruby pointed out that he looked very well-preserved. Bilbo just laughed again and continued to finger whatever was in his pocket.



Just like clouds ready to burst, Ruby nearly exploded the afternoon before the party. There were going to be drinks, and cakes, and food, and bread, and mushrooms, and… well, Ruby didn't know what else. She also couldn't wait to see what Bilbo was going to give out. It was hobbit tradition to give out gifts to guests on birthdays, rather than the other way around. Would they be extravagant? Would Bilbo use some of that money he'd brought back from his adventures? Or was it all stored up in a secret room in Bag End?

While hopping from one foot to the other, Ruby begged the Screecher to let her go early. She would help Mr. Baggins get ready. Or make some tea for him. Oh, she would do anything! Well, almost anything.

"You be careful now, Ruby," screeched her caretaker. "It looks like it might storm tonight. Don't want you sick, now do we?" However, much more pleading finally wore down the Screecher and Ruby was off, straightening her party dress and skipping through the fields of the Shire. She wondered how Rivendell looked today. Were the Elves singing in the valley right this instant? 'Tra-la-la-lally, down in the valley…' She giggled. Bilbo's singing of their songs was something she found simply laughable, for his voice matched that of his handwriting – kind of thin but extremely enthusiastic.

"Tra-la-la-lally…."

Humming on a bright sunny day while walking towards Bag End makes one think that travel wouldn't be so bad. However, this is the idea that travel wouldn't be so bad, _as long as_ the weather stayed this nice all the time. Bilbo would have been quick to point out that trudging through rain and mud with no fire or dinner to look forward to is quite miserable. Ruby looked up at the sky and wondered how anything could be miserable on a day like that one. Big puffy clouds threatened rain but she was confident that they would hold back long enough for Bilbo's party. Maybe that was Gandalf's doing, if he had indeed arrived, although she had checked daily and there hadn't been any sign of him.

"He'll come," she told herself, bending to pick up a flower. Bilbo's flowers were just starting to feel the effects of autumn and soon things would start to bend toward winter. But that flower that she held in her hand, a lovely little daffodil, was as perky as Ruby herself. She tucked the golden flower into her hair, thinking how they'd look in fireworks form, \ and continued on, singing to herself.

"Tra-la-la-lally, down in the valley…"



"My dear, Ruby! Come in, come in! You're here early!" Bilbo quickly opened the round green door Ruby had become so acquainted with over the past few months. The older hobbit motioned her inside and ran to make some tea.

"Would you like some eggs? Or some cheese! I have a lovely year from the vineyard that I could open but…oh, that's right. You're but a child." Bilbo laughed as he scurried about the kitchen. "I forget these things you know. Such wise and playful eyes, I mistake them for someone older than yourself. Did you say you wanted some eggs?"

Ruby fingered the pendant around her neck, wondering how Bilbo managed to survive one adventure, let alone a whole year of them. He bustled about the kitchen, careful not to burn his hands on the kettle, selective with the teacups, nearly forgetting about the eggs that Ruby hadn't even agreed to eat. How could such a scatterbrained creature contain such cleverness?

"I do hope I put enough salt on those eggs. I've been so busy these days that I've been finding myself messing up the littlest things, like salt on eggs and butter on bread…" Bilbo fingered that item in his pocket again, his gaze seeming to stare off into space, his voice trailing off. "I wonder why that is…" he said quietly, fiddling with his possession. What was it?

Ruby could hardly contain her curiosity but managed to keep herself composed while she sipped her tea, eyeing his pocket. Her friend pulled himself out of it soon enough and continued chatting on about an encounter with some rock-throwing giants in the Misty Mountains, right before they were captured by goblins. This story, told before to Ruby, didn't hold her attention as much as it might have before. She noticed the clouds gathering outside.

"Mr. Bilbo, you don't think it'll rain, do you?" she asked suddenly, staring out the round window.

"Wha…oh, rain? Yes, it was raining something fierce and thunder and lightening, you wouldn't believe that neither Fili nor Kili could get a fire started in that torrent and…"

"No, Mr. Bilbo, I mean do you think it will rain today?" Her pointing finger finally captured her companion's attention and he glanced outside at the gloom. He patted her hand and shook his head, reassuring her that the clouds would hold off in time for them to have their party. Besides, they could always have it inside! Like a tea party, except larger and with many more guests and even more food after that.

"Don't worry, my dear. A little water never hurt anyone."

Water was something Ruby wasn't so sure about.



_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

The incessant dripping that was outside would have been highly annoying if not for the even more annoying snoring of Bilbo Baggins. Their confidence in the rain clouds being gracious to them was now shattered as it started to come down harder. A glance out the window would only provide a view of runny streaks of precipitation filling up the whole of the round piece of glass. Ruby had gone home after tea to retrieve a present she had made for Bilbo, only to reach Bag End right before it started to pour and now she not only didn't get to see Gandalf, but she couldn't attend the party under that lovely tree of Bilbo's. The guests weren't scheduled to arrive for another few hours although it was doubtful now that they would show up at all. Some September 22nd this was turning out to be.

Her little chubby hand snaked toward her neck, wishing to finger her necklace. Its smooth stones and rich feel gave Ruby a sense of importance, like she was more acquainted with the world and would one day influence it somehow. However, she couldn't find it. The necklace seemed to have vanished from her neck but she was positive she hadn't taken it off! Oh, where could it be?

Ruby glanced outside again and realized that it probably fell off on her second trip to Bag End, which meant that it was now getting wet! She didn't want the beautiful rubies to get covered in mud! With a side-long look at the sleeping form of Bilbo on the couch with a map on his chest, Ruby grabbed her coat and slipped out the door. Her pendant couldn't be far and besides, a little water never hurt anyone…



"I think I'm in the mood for a nice seed cake, don't you agree, Ruby…" Bilbo's yawn and stretch were interrupted when he noticed that it wasn't Ruby sitting across from him, but a very old friend. "Gandalf?"

"My dear, Bilbo," his friend replied with a smile, bushy eyebrows sticking out from above his twinkling eyes. He looked about thoughtfully. Yes, a seedcake did sound good but he most definitely wasn't Ruby. Surely Bilbo wasn't referring to the exquisite ruby necklace Gandalf had found on his way into Bag End, was he? He also wondered why Bilbo had left the door open a crack, as it had been letting in a little trickle of water, which couldn't be good for the lovely brick floor that was in the front hall…

Bilbo yelped and jumped up, rushing to the door. "Gandalf! That necklace belongs to a dear friend of mine and I'm afraid she's caught out in this storm!" He tugged on his tall friend's sleeve in alarm, begging for his help. After Gandalf asked for Bilbo to explain, the poor hobbit sat himself down on the floor with his head in his hands. He was supposed to look after her and now she's out in the rain!

"Bilbo, my friend, I will help you find this Ruby although I do not know what in Middle Earth you're talking about," said Gandalf, who had grabbed his hat and cloak. Whoever, she was, this hobbit girl was bound to be drenched by the time they found her.



Ruby knew she was dreaming when she saw a tall man in a grey cloak with the bushiest eyebrows she'd ever seen. Now she was imaging she was being rescued by Gandalf! Surely the wizard wouldn't come to look for her hunched under the big Party Tree, would he? But there he was, beard and all, scooping her into his arms and carrying her up the hill toward Bag End. She sniffled and coughed and pulled her coat closer, noticing that everything was getting fuzzy, as if her head had been stuffed full of cotton. Where was her necklace? Why was she all wet?

She put her head on the shoulder of the person carrying her. "A little water never hurt anyone," she mumbled.

**A/N: Well, there's this chapter. I'm not sure how much like Tolkien's style of writing this is anymore but I'm trying really hard to make it more formal that my normal style. Hopefully it's working. Let me know if this went too fast. I was trying to get to this ending little tidbit in this chapter but if I rushed things, someone let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Just In Time

**A/N: I'm so sorry. While this story doesn't have that many readers that's no excuse for neglectfulness. So, I'm taking time out of my schedule to type up the second to last chapter. I will try my hardest to pace and challenge myself so we'll see. Enjoy. I love reviews, even though I'm rather undeserving of them. sheepish.**

"Odd business, if you ask me," said the Sandyman to his fellow hobbits down at the Green Dragon that day, September 22nd. "A big party and how-to-do up at Bag End, complete with that mischievous Gandalf and then it's suddenly cancelled. Very odd indeed." He gave a nod as if that sealed it and took a drink from his mug.

The Gaffer eyed him and replied, "Sandyman, don't jump to any conclusions. You know as well as everyone else that there was an awful storm this afternoon. Could've ruined any party, even Mr. Baggins'."

Sandyman shrugged. "Shouldn't Gandalf have been able to fix it? He is a wizard after all."

A nearby hobbit glanced at the Gaffer and then spoke up. "He may be a wizard, but he ain't able to do everything."



"My dear Bilbo, it is not within my power. I have done my best." So Gandalf claimed and persuaded and genuinely huffed and puffed about until his bushy eyebrows nearly jumped off his face but nothing could convince poor Bilbo. Limitations? Nonsense! He was Gandalf the Grey! Master of fireworks, enchanter of hobbit children, magnificent wizard, steadfast friend, and magician extraordinaire! Surely he could do something!

With a nervous pacing about Bag End and a great deal of twiddling of thumbs, not to mention countless cups of tea, Bilbo Baggins awaited the recovery of one of the few hobbits he held dear. He had moved her to the best room in the house, provided her with all the comforts she could want, and had even sat by her side while she slept, but his dear little gem, Ruby, his listener, audience, encourager, and friend, lay still, sleeping fitfully and growing increasingly pale.

Of course a bit of water and a small cold couldn't carry someone off so easily, could it? Ah, but you're forgetting the Ancient. Bilbo soon learned from the innkeeper, Ruby's Screecher, the reason for all those visits and for all those questions. The past could not be so easily forgotten and while dear Ruby may not have understood why it was so important she be inside at certain times, take care of a runny nose, and make sure to eat enough, her caretaker did, remembering the frightful day that carried _them_ off and brought the sweet thing into her charge. Such things should never be forgotten but the comprehension of a child is much more simplistic than that of our own and these precautions were quite lost on Ruby. Thus, a bit of water and a small cold soon turned into a large problem for her, just as it had for her parents.



She was looking better that day, Bilbo was sure. Her cheeks less pale, her blue eyes brighter, her speech more animated. She was to get better and the old Baggins knew the precise thing that would help her, besides the extra fluffed pillows, spare blankets, and open window with a view of the hills of the Shire. No, he now knew exactly what would help bring her back, just in time for October and the beauty of their home country in the fall. Just in time for fireside chats and stories. Just in time for holidays and walks. Just in time for family. Just in time for Bilbo.

"Good morning my old thing. My goodness, you look positively stifled! We need to open this window!" With a dash and a quick grin, the round window was open and the smell of fall and cooking fires drifted in.

"Mr. Gandalf was just telling me about the battle with…Saw…Saw-ron…Sauron." There was a smile there that looked cheerier and livelier. Yes, there was hope left for her and her old hobbit friend was sure that she was going to make a full recovery and pull through, just like the tough hobbit stuff he was made of.

Gandalf lit his pipe, blowing blue smoke rings until the space around him was cloudy, but not menacing looking such as a sorcerer casting some sort of spell on the place. He brought the cozy smell of pipeweed and the delight of smoke pictures into the little bedroom, just as a hobbit hole should feel. Ruby giggled lightly at the ship made by Gandalf's smoke and even clapped at his stories of Bilbo's bravery and admiralty among all hobbits. He was established as the best of them all and the stories kept coming until a lull arrived. Just in time for tea.

"I have just the thing to make this complete," Bilbo commented, half to himself and half to Ruby. The hobbit skipped out of the room and came bobbing back in, carrying a small box that his little friend vaguely recognized. He opened it for her and placed it's contents in her lap as her wide blue eyes grew to an even larger size.

Her necklace.

A silence descended upon the room that had not been known to those halls for months, save for the first few days after September 22nd. The birds chattered outside, the wind brushed a sunflower against the shutter, and still Ruby remained motionless, lightly brushing the fine stone pendant that now lay between her fingers. Then she looked up.

"Mr. Bilbo, will you give this to the next ruby in your family?" she asked inquisitively, those eyes seeing beyond the years that had wrought its toll on her small body.

The question caught poor Bilbo off guard, having expected the little hobbit girl to jump up and hug him, miraculously cured or at least even better than before. Gandalf was also surprised at the expression on dear Ruby's face.

Bilbo smiled a little and then said, "Why would I need to? I have one already," and he patted her hand and picked up his tea, which clattered when he tried to place it back in its saucer.

She looked down again and then said, "Thank you. For everything, Uncle Bilbo." Ruby laid her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, loosening her clutch on the necklace.



Gandalf, ever known for his fireworks, looked more like a stooped old man than ever before that day, clutching his staff in one hand, hugging Bilbo with the other. It had started to rain again, a storm similar to that of September 22nd's. Only this one didn't interrupt a birthday. It interrupted a funeral.

Just in time for October and the falling of the leaves. Just in time for the days to get shorter and Gandalf to be called back to darker business. Just in time for Bilbo to say goodbye.

"I daresay, my old friend," said Gandalf as a roll of thunder interrupted the monotonous sound of the fire in the hearth and the creaking of Bilbo's chair. "She chose to leave this world with the heavens making a clatter." He took a sip of his tea. "Seems to suit her, being such a boisterous thing."

Bilbo glanced at the fire, burning low and red, crackling every once in a while to break the stillness, competing with the roaring of the storm and the ticking of the clock. He held in his hands a small box, the one thing that had kept him from fingering the contents of his pockets during the funeral. The one thing that she had insisted he keep at Bag End, to pass on to the next precious gem in the family. And so he would.

"I do believe I'm in the mood for writing another chapter in my book, Gandalf. I hope you don't mind me excusing myself to continue on in this old hobbit's tale. I'm afraid there are many more chapters to go." He rose from his chair and set the box on the mantelpiece.

Gandalf smiled, drained his cup, and took out his pipe. "I'm sure there are, my dear Bilbo. I'm sure there are."

**A/N: And so ends Ruby's tale. But don't worry. I will include a final chapter. Thank you for reading this story. I really enjoyed writing it. Stick around for the last chapter. I promise it won't take long.**


	9. Ruby

**A/N: Here we go. Last one. It's kind of short but it has some closure. Enjoy.**

"I doubt you'll see eyes like that again, eh, Bilbo?"

While Bilbo Baggins, the resident queer hobbit of the Shire, was never much of one for his relatives, particularly the Sackville-Bagginses, he was thoroughly enjoying the visit of his new cousin and his parents. The babe had the prettiest blue eyes imaginable, so wise and yet with a hint of playfulness. Young Frodo did seem to have an air about him.

"No," replied Bilbo, remembering a pair of eyes that held mischief and yet wisdom beyond their years. "I didn't think I would."

Drogo looked up at him with a puzzled look but his attention was quickly drawn away with Frodo nearly pulling down the map of the Lonely Mountain. The corner of it was saved from those baby hobbit teeth by some fast moving. Bilbo simply laughed, the few lines on his face crinkling with the smile. It was true, what they said about him. A well-preserved hobbit, richer than any in the Shire, and crazy to boot. The only ones who truly liked him were the children, for his stories.

Frodo stared up at the mantelpiece, eyeing the dusty box that just barely peeked over the edge. Mischief was in his blue eyes but he could no sooner reach the top of the mantelpiece than he could fly.

"I believe he will amount to great things, exceeding hobbit standards," said his cousin, fingering the contents of his pocket.

"Would you like him to follow in your footsteps?" teased the missus, picking up her son with gentle and loving arms.

Bilbo looked into the eyes of the hobbit child and the quick mind behind. "No," he said, this time softer. "Not all of them." He smiled and said louder, "I wish for him to make his own path and watch his feet when he leaves the door. There's no knowing what might happen or where he'll end up. The ends of Middle-earth, most like." He placed his pipe in his mouth and smiled again.

Drogo tossled his son's hair. "Well, for now he seems content to explore Bag End. I just hope he has enough time to seek out all the nooks and crannies of this old place."

"Oh he will, my boy," replied Bilbo. "I have no doubt he will."



"That there's a genuine ruby, made by the dwarves. Mr. Bilbo had it and passed it on to Mr. Frodo who passed it on to me." The small hobbit child bouncing on Samwise Gamgee's knee was contentedly sucking on a thumb while the second youngest of his children sat restlessly at his feet.

"A real ruby! Of Mr. Bilbo's! It must be old!" Her brown eyes twinkled as she reached out her small, chubby hand to it.

"That it is. And it belonged to a little girl just like you. With the same name, no less!" The child in his lap had fallen asleep and he gently laid it in the crib beside him, smiling down at his little girl, who was now jumping up with excitement.

"Really?" Ruby exclaimed, her cheeks dimpling.

Her father smiled. "Yeah, and a brave little girl she was…"

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I need to get going but I appreciate you reading this, even when the updates were few and far between. Hope this was a satisfying conclusion. Comment and leave some constructive criticism if you'd like. Thanks again.**


End file.
